The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of striping means and more specifically relates to the Wright Striper, a manually-operable striping system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern society makes use of roads for transportation of vehicles. There are tens of millions of paved parking lots, large and small, in every hamlet, town, and city across America and the world for parking vehicles therein. Virtually every one of them, to be organized, safe, and useful, must be striped with parking indicator lines. For larger parking lots, a striping contractor may be called in to perform the operation with heavy equipment. On smaller lots, paving contractors may rent a striping machine and do the work themselves. Typically, even the smaller striping machines are gas-powered and noisy, putting out noxious fumes; heavy and hard to push, especially on uneven or inclined terrain; and they use five-gallon paint buckets that are both heavy and a mess to change out. A more efficient means of providing striping is desirable, especially for smaller jobs to make the task cost-effective.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,783 to Joseph Kieffer et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,773 to Roy B. Little et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,909 to Albert Russell et al. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a manually-operable striping system should provide ease of use and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable manually-operable striping system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.